doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Wedding of River Song (TV)
The Wedding of River Song ou Le Mariage de River Song en français est le treizième épisode de la saison 32 (saison 6 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Cet épisode montre comment le Onzième Docteur échappe à sa mort évoquée depuis le début de la saison et comment lui et River Song se sont retrouvés mariés. Un nouvel arc narratif est également introduit pour le Docteur qui en apprend plus sur son futur. C'est aussi la première fois depuis A Good Man Goes to War que l'impact émotionnel que l'enlèvement de son enfant par le Silence a eu sur Amy est montré, lorsqu'on la voit se venger de Madame Kovarian en la tuant. The Wedding of River Song ''contient aussi un caméo de Simon Callow qui reprend son rôle de Charles Dickens, qu'il avait tenu six ans auparavant dans ''The Unquiet Dead. L'ère du Onzième Docteur s'était jusqu'alors détachée de l'ère de Russell T Davies, en introduisant généralement de nouveaux personnages secondaires plutôt que de faire revenir les anciens. Enfin, cet épisode annonce la mort d'un des plus proches alliés du Docteur au cours de la série originale, le Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Nicholas Courtney, l'interprète du Brigadier de la première apparition du personnage dans The Web of Fear in 1968 jusqu'à Battlefield in 1989, était mort plus tôt dans l'année et la scène de l'annonce de sa mort a été rajoutée au script de l'épisode en hommage. La mort de Lethbridge-Stewart sera encore mentionnée dans la série par la suite, et le Brigadier sera montré dans Death in Heaven, revenu'' dans l'armure d'un Cyberman bienfaiteur. Synopsis Le Docteur part en un dernier voyage au Lac Silencio, Utah avec la conviction que sa mort est la seule chose qui va provoquer la paix dans l'univers. Mais les choses ne sont pas si simples... Distribution *Le Docteur – Matt Smith *Amy Pond – Karen Gillan *Rory Williams – Arthur Darvill *River Song – Alex Kingston *Dorium Maldovar - Simon Fisher Becker *Madame Kovarian – Frances Barber *Empereur Winston Churchill – Ian McNeice *Malohkeh – Richard Hope *Les Silents - Marnix Van Den Broeke *La voix du Dalek - Nicholas Briggs *Charles Dickens – Simon Callow *Elle-même - Sian Williams *Lui-même - Bill Turnbull *Présentatrice - Meredith Vieira *Gideon Vandaleur - Niall Greig Fulton *Barman - Sean Buckley *Gantok - Rondo Haxton *Dr Kent - Emma Campbell-Jones *Carter - Richard Dillane *Infirmière - Katherine Burford *Canton Delaware - William Morgan Sheppard Non crédités * Marines - Jon Davey, Chester Durrant, David Stephens, Iestyn Bryn Jones, Kevin Read, Jason Caplin, Harry Burt, Alastair Sanderson, Ryan Woodward, Dennis Gregory, Yiannis Iaoutaris, Dean Anderson, David Lamb, Richard Laws, Charlie Walkerhttp://guide.doctorwhonews.net/role.php?code=5191&detail=listing&pg=dwm ''consulté le 04/06/2016. Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat, Piers Wenger and Beth Willis *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Producteur - Marcus Wilson *Réalisateur - Jeremy Webb *Directeur de photographie - Tim Palmer *Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - The Mill *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de production - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Barbara Kidd *Monteur - Anthony Combes *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Individus * Le Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart est décédé avant le coup de téléphone du Docteur au centre où il demeurait. Il parlait tout le temps du Docteur et insistait pour toujours avoir un verre de brandy de prêt au cas où il arriverait. * Charles Dickens est interviewé à la télévision dans l'univers alternatif. * L'un des soldats de Rory tués par le Silence s'appelle Anderson. * Le Docteur mentionne Rose Tyler et Jack Harkness Journaux * Le Docteur lit le magazine Knitting for Girls. * Dans l'univers alternatif, le Londinium Cotide annonce que la Guerre des Roses entre dans sa deuxième année. Technologie * River a construit une balise de détresse spatio-temporelle. * Gantok utilise des gantelets comme protection des pièces électrifiées des échecs vivants. * Dorium dit que le Wi-Fi est excellent dans le Septième Transept. Références *Le Septième Docteur avait dit que le Brigadier était censé mourir paisiblement dans son sommeil (DW: Battlefield). *Le Docteur se sert du téléphone fixe de son TARDIS (DW: World War Three, The Beast Below, The Big Bang). *Charles Dickens apparaît au cours d'une interview à propos d'une histoire de Noël avec des fantômes (DW: The Unquiet Dead). *Winston Churchill est Saint Empereur Romain (DW: Victory of the Daleks, The Pandorica Opens). *Malohkeh, le scientifique Silurien, est le médecin de Churchill (DW: The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood). *Dorium Maldovar n'est plus qu'une tête depuis sa décapitation par les Moines sans Tête (DW: A Good Man Goes to War). *Amy dessine plusieurs créatures qu'elle a rencontré lors de ses voyages avec le Docteur, dont: **Le Krafayis (DW: Vincent and the Doctor), **Les Anges Pleureurs (DW: The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone), **Les Saturnyniens (DW: The Vampires of Venice), **Les Siluriens (DW: The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood), **Les Daleks (DW: Victory of the Daleks, The Big Bang), **Le Minotaure (DW: The God Complex), **Les Cybermen (DW: The Pandorica Opens), **Les Automates (DW: The Beast Below), **Un autoportrait d'elle-même en pirate (DW: The Curse of the Black Spot), **Un autre d'elle-même sortant de la Pandorica (DW: The Big Bang). *Le Docteur rencontre de nouveau le Teselecta et son capitaine (DW: Let's Kill Hitler) *Le Docteur a de nouveau une barbe après un enfermement de plusieurs jours (DW: Day of the Moon). *Lorsque River rend visite à Amy, elle revient tout juste de son aventure sur le Byzantium. Elle porte toujours sa tenue de combat et vient juste de voir une Amy plus jeune qui ne sait pas qu'elle est sa mère (DW: The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone). *Amy est partiellement protégée des effets de réécriture temporelle parce qu'elle a été exposée pendant longtemps à des fissures temporelles (DW: The Eleventh Hour, The Big Bang). *River mentionne la Règle n°1: "le Docteur ment" (DW:'' The Big Bang, Let's Kill Hitler, The Angels Take Manhattan). *Un Silent appelle Rory "l'homme qui meurt et meurt encore" (DW: ''Amy's Choice, Cold Blood, The Curse of the Black Spot, The Doctor's Wife). *Le Docteur mentionne que la Reine Elizabeth I l'attend quelque part (DW: The Shakespeare Code, The End of Time,'' The Beast Below). *Le Docteur demande à River pourquoi elle a toujours des menottes (DW: ''Forest of the Dead, Flesh and Stone). *Dorium révèle au Docteur "la question qui ne doit jamais avoir de réponse" (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). *Le barman sur Calisto B est un humanoïde à la peau rouge (DW: New Earth, Gridlock, The End of Time, The Pandorica Opens, COMIC: Agent Provocateur). *River mentionne devoir prétendre ne pas reconnaître une combinaison spatiale en 1969 (DW: The Impossible Astronaut). *Le Docteur se fait des marques sur les bras lorsqu'il voit les Silents (DW: Day of the Moon). *River dit être une enfant du TARDIS (DW:'' Let's Kill Hitler). *Le Docteur fait semblant de se régénérer grâce au ''Teselecta. Il révèlera plus tard qu'il avait déjà utilisé toutes ses régénérations (DW: The Time of the Doctor). Notes * Cet épisode rend hommage à Nicholas Courtney, décédé en février 2011. * Un préquel de cet épisode fut diffusé sur Internet. * Il s'agit du premier épisode final de saison de la nouvelle série en une seule partie et le premier à ne pas avoir un ennemi de la série classique comme antagoniste principal (bien qu'il fasse figurer un Dalek). * Dans The Impossible Astronaut, les deux versions du Docteur disent avoir respectivement 909 et 1103 ans, ce qui signifie que près de deux cents ans se sont passés pour lui dans entre ces épisodes. * Il s'agit du dernier épisode de Doctor Who ayant un épisode de Doctor Who Confidential associé, cette série making-of ayant été par la suite annulée. À partir de The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe, les making-of seront constitués de vidéos exclusives sur le site officiel. Audience * L'audience finale pour cet épisode fut de 7,67 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. Annotations en:The Wedding of River Song (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 32 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec River Song Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2011 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Daleks Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Siluriens/Sea Devils Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Silents Catégorie:Épisodes finaux de saison ("series finale")